


Kyu's Worst Client

by MasterDitto



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Eye Gouging, Eye Sex, Eye Trauma, F/F, Guro, Hurt/Comfort, Strap-Ons, at least i thought it fell under the hurt/comfort label when i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterDitto/pseuds/MasterDitto
Summary: Kyu's had to deal with some weirdos before. Some, worse than others.Venus always has to hear about it.
Kudos: 3





	Kyu's Worst Client

**Author's Note:**

> "Ya think that Kyu ever has to deal with, like, some real weirdos in her line of work?"-Me contemplating whether or not to buy Huniepop 2.

Although the client was a weirdo, Kyu was glad to see some success. The girl was kinky in the weird way, but she’d managed to find some kind of super sub. The love fairy was incredibly turned on by the time her client tied the other girl to the bed. Sliding a hand into her panties, Kyu watched her client equip a sizable strap-on. Kyu thought it was a little weird that her client positioned herself by her sub’s head, but Kyu was also intrigued to see where things could be heading.. Kyu watched her client rest the tip of the strap-on near the sub’s eye. Slowly, she pushed it in. The sub’s scream was muffled by a gag.

* * *

“It was so fucking gross!” Kyu wailed into Venus’ shoulder. The Love Goddess nodded with lidded eyes, patting Kyu on the head.

“I’d imagine so,” Venus responded. She knew the client was a… special case, but not to that degree.

“It was like those creampies in hentai, but leaking out of her eye!” Kyu rambled on, causing Venus to gag a little.

“I’ll resolve this, don’t worry,” Venus assured Kyu, making a mental note to remove this client from the files.


End file.
